Rain
by gothicorca1895
Summary: Poor little WENDI is stuck inside on a rainy day, and it makes her sad. Originally going to be longer, but byah, make it short and sucky. Chaper 3 up!
1. Rainy day blues

Hello again, world! Here's another story from me. If you don't know (and you probably don't) WENDI and M-O are BFFs, and WENDI's parents take her to see him on the Axiom...this is in my fandom, of course. And the hole from which the skylight is formed is a reference to the ending scene of WALLE. You know. When EVE fires her lazer at the roof of the truck.

Disclaimer: I don't own WALLE, I do own WENDI, and you've probably figured that out by now.

How did it go, again? That ancient children's song?

Oh, yes: "Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day..."

WENDI sighed, her saddened round green eyes turned up to the skylight. Admittedly, the skylight was a hole in the ceiling of the truck, but since its "mysterious" creation several years prior, the shape had been made more regular and covered with a piece of plastiglass. On most days, it was good for letting in a source of natural light.

Not today, though. Because all you could see through the skylight was the blurred outline of clouds through the pelting screen of heavy raindrops.

"WENDI," called EVE, opening her arms to receive her daughter, but the gloomy little gold bot merely turned her head to gaze sadly at her mother. She cocked her head, a bit of hope coming back into her eyes, but before she even asked the question, EVE was firmly shaking her head.

"No," the older female said, to clarify, and WENDI let out a high-pitched groan, almost a whine.

"Mama!" she chirped in protest, but EVE, a little crosser, simply shook her head again.

"No."

There was no way that, on a day that the rain was bucketing down like this, that they'd be going to the Axiom.

WENDI pressed her visor and three-fingered hands against the skylight, making that whining noise again. Rolling her blue eyes, EVE flew up and plucked the little girl from her perch. WENDI's eyes narrowed into half-circles, her head tucked down on its segmented neck joint, her small arms crossed, but other than this she made no attempt to resist as her mother gave her a small spark kiss, then brought the brooding bot into the warm, comforting glow of the lights below.

Wall-E was waiting for them on the floor. Seeing his scowling daughter, he lifted up his "brows" and looked to EVE for an explanation.

"She's upset," EVE said in her brief, to-the-point English. Then, by way of explanation, the probe added, "Can't see M-O."

"Ah," Wall-E made a small sound of understanding, and after a moment's pause, he raced off to a nearby shelf.

When he returned, he had WENDI's pink blanket draped over one hydraulic arm-shovel.

WENDI pushed EVE's arm away and zipped over to her father. She lifted two corners of the blanket and pressed it into the side of her face.

Wall-E and EVE looked at each other, and EVE winked.

"Nap?" she asked WENDI.

The girl scowled. "Nuh." She hauled the rest of her blanket around her shoulders and held it in place as if it were a cloak. Sighing, her eyes lifted back up to the skylight. It was so quiet in the truck that the family could hear rain battering the roof.

"Wain, wain..." WENDI sang softly. "Go way. Come genn nudda day. Wain, wain, go way, so I sees Mo-Mo..."

Both of her parents laughed at this, and EVE wrapped her back up in a hug.

WENDI craned her neck to stare her mother right in the eyes. "Mama?" she asked in her cavity-sweet baby voice. "When wain go way?"

EVE laughed again and pulled her daughter close against her chest. "Soon," she promised, and so together the family waited out the rest of the rainy day.


	2. Trapped in the Axiom

Well, this was supposed to be a oneshot, and I thought it was far from my best work, but apparently other people thought differently. So, here's another chapter. And there will be more to come after this!

Thankyew Captain Knoll, starslug, and whoever else submitted a review! YOU GUYS ROCK!

--

Not too long after that, there came a break in the rain.

WENDI, who had been dozing off, lifted her head from her mother's shoulder suddenly at the absence of the pitter-patter sound.

"Ma-maaa..." she said, rubbing her hands across her visor.

"Shh..." EVE shushed her, attempting to press the little bot's head back down.

WENDI, however, wasn't sleepy anymore. She would have none of it. "Wain go way," she announced, wriggling out of EVE's arms.

"Yes," agreed EVE.

"Wain go way," she repeated, inching toward the door controls.

EVE's eyes narrowed. "WENDI..." she said warily.

Unfortunately, it was too late. "Wain go way," the girl said a final time, and with that she pulled down on the handle and zipped out of the truck.

"WENDI!" shouted EVE angrily.

Wall-E, who had boxed up nearby, chose this time to raise up his head. "Wen-dee, E-vah?" he questioned as his goggle-eyes self-adjusted.

EVE said nothing, only jabbed an irate finger at the now-open truck door. Wall-E, however, got the message. His treads popped out and his brows lifted in alarm.

"Geeeet...herrr?" he asked.

"YES!" exclaimed EVE. She darted through the opening, fast enough to catch up with her daughter, but slow enough so that Wall-E, who followed close behind her, wasn't overwhelmed by her speed.

As it turned out, Wall-E had a different problem. They hadn't gotten very far when EVE heard him cry out, "E-_vah! _Ohhhhh..." Her head whipped around in alarm, and she saw that his treads were halfway sunk into the damp, mucky ground. He revved his wheels frantically, and mud flew up in all directions, but the attempt did little to free him.

EVE reached out to help him, but Wall-E waved his hand. "E-vah...go...Wen-dee!" he said in the most demanding tone he could muster. EVE's blue eyes blinked to a worried expression - she was unsure about leaving him there. But she also knew that it was important to catch WENDI before the little bot got too far ahead, or ended up lost.

Sighing, EVE turned around and jetted ahead, leaving a trail in the moist air. Her visor was soon spotted with drops of condensation, which she wiped away quickly. The probe's route was deliberate - she was headed towards the Axiom. It was the most logical path for WENDI to have taken. Sure enough, a somewhat awkwardly flying gold shape soon appeared in EVE's vision. The older female spread her arms out and put on a burst of speed, breaking the sound barrier as she did so. When EVE was right on WENDI's tail, she grabbed the little girl against her chest. WENDI cried out in alarm as the two skidded to an abrupt halt.

"Mama?" WENDI asked, dumbstruck

EVE's expression darkened as she recited a carefully rehearsed sentence in English.

"You're in big trouble, young lady!"

WENDI cringed away from her mother's anger as a well-timed burst of thunder accented the probe's words. Not only that, but the rain began to fall again, each heavy drop crashing to Earth like a miniature missile.

A slight whistle came from behind them, followed by the sound of treads rolling over uneven ground.

"E-vah...fiiiiind...Wen-dee?" asked Wall-E, lifting his brows and tilting his goggles to the side.

EVE made a low noise, like a growl, and tightened her grip on their daughter with one arm. Not only had the little gold bot run off against their orders, she had gotten them trapped out in the rain, unable to return home until the bad weather ceased.

Wall-E seemed to realize this, too. He looked behind him sadly, then rolled up to EVE and took her free hand.

"No wor-ee, E-vah," he said comfortingly. "Shiiiiip..." He pointed to the Axiom, which loomed over them.

EVE stifled an eye roll. Yes, the Axiom was close - they were practically there already - and yes, it was a good place to take shelter, but it was exactly what WENDI wanted. However, they didn't really have a choice. And so, the dampened, mud-splattered family made their way to one of the main entrances of the Axiom Museum & Resort, and into the Lido Deck, which was the main/interactive exhibit hall.

And, of course, no sooner had the door closed behind them then the rain crashed down harder outside, lightning rocked the sky, thunder deafened the world, and the lights on the Lido Deck flickered and went out.

They were trapped in the Axiom.

How ironic.


	3. Punishment

_Wow. This story got popular. So why'd I abandon it for so long? Good question..._

_To my loyal fans: my apologies! I bet you'd thought I'd given up on Rain! Well, I had, but I decided, "What the heck, add another chapter!" I want to be fair to you, you see...you make my world go round._

_Yes, there will be more. But I'm thinking only one or two chapters before the end of the story at this point. Sorry to bring your fun to an end, guys..._

**Disclaimer: WENDI's all mine *ahem* I mean, ALMOST all mine. But Wall-E (the fandom) and Wall-E (the robot) all belong to some other lucky people. Don't I wish I were them.**

----

Rows of dingy emergency lights flickered on, one by one, around the edges of the Lido Deck. The sparse humans - it may have been pouring down rain outside, but the Axiom museum was never completely empty - began to murmur about how this was the worst storm in months, and they should leave before it got even worse.

Wall-E, EVE, and WENDI, all sopping wet, remained by the door, drip-drying. They were each feeling something different. EVE, of course, was still irritated over her daughter's behavior. Wall-E was feeling rather homesick, and WENDI was simply pouting in a typical Terrible Twos fashion.

EVE had realized, with slight uneasiness, that the little gold bot would have to be punished for pulling off this stunt. She had misbehaved before, of course, but her parents had simply reprimanded her for whatever action. This time, WENDI would have to learn that there would be consequences when she disobeyed.

"Punishment," EVE whispered to Wall-E.

Wall-E lifted his brows and whistled slightly. "Puhhhnnn...esshhhh...mehhhnnnt?" he repeated nervously. He had a vague sense of what the word meant, but surely EVE was not suggesting that they _punish _their daughter.

"_Punishment_," EVE said again, a bit more insistently. She knew Wall-E had to try to hard just to _look _stern, and that he couldn't imagine punishing WENDI for anything, but in order to be good parents, they would _have _to do this. It wasn't just their right - it was their duty.

Wall-E sighed and tapped his knuckles together anxiously. EVE shot him a sympathetic look, then reached out to pull WENDI over to them.

"WENDI," the probe stated, in a way that said she meant business.

"Nuh," the child-bot almost whined, turning her head so she wouldn't have to meet her mother's gaze.

EVE placed her hand firmly under WENDI's chin and tilted the girl's head up. "Look at me," she instructed. "Naughty. Punishment."

"Puh-ehs-mehh?" WENDI chirped, clearly surprised. Her round green eyes widened to huge circles, and she immediately looked over at her father - obviously knowing who the pushover parent was.

Wall-E sighed and looked pleadingly at EVE, obviously falling victim to their daughter's puppy-dog stare. However, EVE wouldn't allow Wall-E to be wrapped around WENDI's little finger; she simply gave her partner the same stern look. Wall-E sighed again, and his goggles drooped as he said carefully, "Yeeeeesssss...Wen-dee. Puhhhnnnn...ehhhssshhh....mehhhhnnnt."

WENDI gave an indignant sound of protest and tried to fly away, but EVE hadn't released her hold on the little gold bot's arm. The robotic toddler realized this and, seeing she had no choice, resigned herself to her fate.

About then was when EVE realized she didn't actually have a punishment. She'd been so busy realizing that they had to punish WENDI that she hadn't actually given a thought to _how_.

After an awkward pause, EVE remembered something that the humans used to punish their children. "Grounded," she announced.

"Gown-dihhhd?" mimicked WENDI questioningly. Wall-E also appeared to be confused by this.

"Grounded," repeated EVE. "You stay home."

Well, WENDI knew what that meant. She started to make a noise of complaint - but was stopped abruptly by the loudest explosion of thunder yet. The little gold bot screamed and dived into EVE's arms. Wall-E, too, now seemed jittery, and EVE got the creeping feeling that something wasn't quite right. Pressing WENDI to her chest with one hand, and taking Wall-E's hand with the other, EVE moved forward and squinted out a porthole. Sheet lightning illuminated the dismal landscape and allowed the probe to spot a dark, swirling, funnel-shaped object looming on the horizon.

The humans had been right about the storm getting worse.

"Tornado," EVE whispered, terrified.

---

_Wow, wasn't that a twist! Don't worry; I can't leave it off at this point! See you guys at the next chapter, and thanks if you've stuck with the almost-dead Rain for this long!_


End file.
